Talk:Archaic Mirror
Image Troubles Upon putting a thumbnail of this "mob" on the article page, the overall font of the page got larger, and an error on the top of the page reads: "Warning: shell_exec() has been disabled for security reasons in /home/ffxi/public_html/mediawiki-1.5.6/includes/Image.php on line 1037" If I take the image thumb off of the page, this error goes away and the page looks normal again. I tried comparing the code of this page to other monster pages with thumbnails but I don't see any inconsistencies between this and other pages. Hopefully somebody can spot the problem and fix it. --Waluigi 17:39, 23 July 2006 (EDT) ---- It's been sorted I guess? I added a line of text about the NM "guardians". Have yet to test if these aggro through the Mamool Ja costume (99.99% certain they will) and I will do this later. We also need a small collage image of all 3 types of Mirror, as their appearance varies by zone and I also noticed today that they vary in colour within the same zone. I came across two with a blue mirror, went around a corner and there was one with a black mirror instead. Anyway, I tried to solo a mirror I found near a zone in Mamook. I would cast Dia III on it and whatever else I could before the Mamool Ja Conservator / Treasurer got close and I ran to the zone. Doing this about 13 times I managed to get it to around 50% HP before I had to leave for Assault. It seems they have not changed the amount of HP it has from before the update (about 1000), because you can visibly see the HP going down with Dia III and Rasp etc. on it. It's ridiculous now though. In Mamook anyway, you cannot walk around without one of these damn things being in your path and the NMs cannot be slept, silenced or bound. I think SE went too far on this, anything Besieged-related now is impossible to do without a group of people. Aequis 19:28, 10 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Yeah the ones in Mamook are just irritating expecially when trying to explore. I saw you zoning several times when I was lurking around and finally figured you were working on the mirror. I brought my brother with me and we finished off the blue on at the entrance and are working on the red one down the tunnel now. This is my first time fighting these at all, thunder IV is doing about 320 average on it takes it down about 6% each time sometimes more. I'm gonna try to see if any particular element does more damage to a certain color but nothing of note yet. --Vaprotan 19:43, 10 August 2006 (EDT) ---- I'm sorry! I saw you at the zone too. I was pretty determined to destroy that thing and spent quite a while getting it to that 50% point, hah. Thank you for finishing my work! :D So they have a lot more HP now? Dia III did a considerable amount, you could see the HP bar going down with that on. I'm going to have to find a willing victim to test how much damage it does, in Ballista. :) I am not sure whether there is a difference between the different colours, but if you dropped down from that first blue one near the zone and turn left, there was a red one with a black cloud swirling around it. If you want to go do some more testing some time, let me know and I'll join you if I'm free. -Aequis 07:43, 12 August 2006 (EDT) No problem, we killed off the blue one and went after that red one and killed it too so we both could get the drops. So far the thunder based spells did some decent damage to them which averaged around 320 damage. The overall HP of the mirrors seemed to be around 2000 from what I was able to write down and add up but was definately over 1000. I was looking to see if you were still on when we were killing but couldn't find you, if we go again I'll let you know. --Vaprotan 14:17, 15 August 2006 (EDT) Different Archaic Mirrors Do you think we should pctures have all 3 types of archaic mirrors? (They have different appearances for each stronghold.) --Jopasopa 21:38, 27 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Yeah, I have been busy lately else I would have tried to get them sooner. I was wandering around Halvung tonight and I got a picture of an Archaic Mirror there. It's not a brilliant close up shot, couldn't really get anywhere near the thing as it was right near a bridge and there were 3 mobs around it. Seeing as though I have the Halvung one already, I will go ahead and get the other 2 and make a montage image for the site. - Aequis 20:13, 29 August 2006 (EDT)